Vanessa's Crazy Delivery, Sam's Wacko Adventure
by SamsterFX45
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO "ZAC'S CRAZY ENGAGEMENT!" Join Sam and her friends as they try to get though to see the birth of Vanessa's daughter, Layla, for Sam's gonna be an aunt! :D Rated M for some adult situations and LOTS of swearing...
1. It's Time

"Zac," Vanessa whispered. Her husband's chisled body stood completely still under the sheets. His hair was messed into the pillow. No reply came from him.

Vanessa yelped and held her bulging stomach tight, groaning, "Zac" loudly. As the pains in her stomach increased she began to cry more. It felt like the baby was kicking angrily wanting freedom from her. Zac finally jolted up at his wife's cry. Seeing her distress, he caressed her warm, golden body.

"Baby," he whispered. "What's going on?"

Vanessa's big brown eyes were full with pain and excitement. "I think—I think she's coming."

Zac could do nothing but stare. "Who?"

"The baby." Vanessa touched his chin softly. "It's time."

Zac smiled widely and jumped out of bed in only navy blue Ralph Lauren boxers. He darted to the dresser, randomly pulling out a pair of ripped up jeans and a baggy bleached red shirt. Vanessa couldn't get dressed for her contractions were too hard for her to walk. Her flannel pajamas were enough. Blended in the soft moonlit dark of their room, a small figure came trotting up to the edge of Vanessa's bed. It was Shadow, Vanessa's loyal black toy poodle. The moonlight seeped through the window blinds, turning her fur to a silvery gray. She gave a whine when Vanessa cried again.

Zac swooped Vanessa up into his arms bridal style. He carried her down the stairs, struggled to unlock the door with one hand, and trotted to his black Porsche Cayenne. Shadow sprinted out the door following her owner. They didn't know when Shadow silently leaped into the backseat as they drove off into the night to the hospital. It was time for someone to be an aunt far far away.

Well, not that far away.

**NOTE:**

**As I said, this is the sequel to "Zac's Crazy Engagement." Mostly thisn is in Sam's POV, but also in Vanessa's and Zac's. This is way longer because there's more characters and a more elaborate plot, so plz be patient. Don't forget about the GREEN BUTTON! :P**


	2. Road Trip

"_Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight bottles and cans on the wall_

_Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight bottles and cans_

_You take one down, pass it around_

_Nine thousand nine hundred and ninety eight bottles and cans on the wall!"_

Sam gave a howling laugh as Chase chugged down another Monster Energy Drink, crushing the metallic black can and hurling it in the backseat.

"Hey, man!" a voice yelled from the back. A punk boy with long thin brown hair threw the can back onto the windshield. "You can get us into a car crash, you know!"

Chase, his eyes focused on the road, let go of one hand and gave the boy the finger. Sam chuckled again.

Julia, Sam's friend, leaned her upper body forward on her boyfriend's shirtless top portion. "Thomas, don't be such a dick," she grunted playfully.

"But he's a—a—"

"A dastardly chinchilla!" blurted Sam. It was an inside joke between the friends.

"And a box of CRACKERS!" Brooke and Julia chimed in both. All girls laughed happily. In the car also was Breanna and Patricia, Sam's schoolmates, Joe, fiddling with his oversized guitar (he was a boho with that thing), and Sam Shepard, a boy, looking out the window at a racing ice cream truck.

She heard Thomas growl, "I think I got a bruise from that thing."

"It's just aluminum," shrugged Patricia. She put her feet up on the seat. "It's no big deal. We got bigger things to take care of."

"Speaking of big deals," Chase butted in. "SAM, WHICH EXIT!"

Sam whirled around to find two exits right in front of them on the Los Angeles Highway, cars behind them ready to crash in them. She was in so much shock she couldn't speak. She could hear Joe yell in slow motion, "Sam—tell him now—"

"Go right!" Sam quickly took her foot and stomped it on Chase's foot where the gas pedal is. She lunged for the wheel and sharply turned right. The Suburban swirved for a heartbeat or two, but quickly recovered into the lane it was supposed to be in.

All the teenagers were silent. They stared out to the windshield, eyes wide and faces ghastly. Suddenly a sharp tweak filled the air. Joe broke one of his guitar strings. He looked down.

"Fuck!" He quickly tried to replace it with another one. His callused hands worked swiftly.

Julia, as bold and daring as she was, whispered to Sam, "He'd have an freak attack until he gets an orgasm without his guitar."

Both laughed hard while Joe just glared at them menacingly.

"You're gonna get us killed while going here," Breanna told Sam.

Sam turned around and suddenly excitement went through her like an electric shock. After about 8-9 months, she would finally see her best friend, Vanessa Hudgens again. She was pregnant with Zac Efron's and her's child, which was to be due any day now. Sam smiled as she fondly remembered the day Zac proposed to marry Vanessa and she proposed to Sam to become the aunt of her child. Scary responsibility, but true.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna be an aunt," she boasted. "I'm so excited to see Van!"

"Lucky." Brooke slumped into her car seat. My Chemical Romance was blasting out of her silver Ipod.

"Hey, it was chance, we've been through a lot together, especially with the engagement and the help I did. I have to admit, Jacque did a pretty good job with that ring." _Stupid Frenchie pipsqueak, _she thought angrily. "Besides, now that they're settled and we are for Summer again, it's gonna be good, Just think—"

She turned around and stood on her knees in the front seat. She listed, "Hollywood, L.A., Beverly Hills, Disneyland, seeing Vanessa and Zac, we're gonna live the good life, guys!"

Sam saw Julia's face melt in pleasure, not just because Thomas was nipping her collarbone. Brooke's face looked excited, while Breanna's looked jumpy. And Patricia and Joe's face, well, pretty much as normal as usual.

"Will there be food?" Sam Shepard asked.

"As much as you want," Sam replied proudly.

Sam Shepard clapped his hands together joyfully.

Slumping back in her seat, sipping on her iced tea, she thought pleasurably to herself, _This is gonna be the good life. May is sweet._

Suddenly she felt something like a vibrator shake in her back pocket. She quickly took out her phone. Now there was the "Witch Doctor" Alvin and the Chipmunks song blasting in the car. Everyone laughed.

"Wow you seriously have that?" Chase laughed.

Patricia tried to hold back a laugh. She put her hand to her mouth and snorted.

"It's a ringtone for Zac!" protested Sam defensively. "He likes that song."

Quickly when she pressed the talk button she yelled forcefully, "HEY! Silence in the Peanut Gallery for a LONG time, please." When everyone was silent and wide eyed she said calmly, "Thank you."

"Sam, you there?" a voice from the phone asked,

Sam exclaimed, "Zac! Oh my God, I've missed you guys! Hey, whazzup with you? How's V?"

"You gotta come here now."

"Huh?"

"You have to come to St. Rose Memorial Hospital right now."

Sam dropped her mouth. "Wait, what, what's going on? WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"Vanessa's in labor. We're wondering where you are. Please come. It's almost here!"

_NO, _Sam thought panicked. Not at this time!

Sam hung up the phone breathing heavily. She was going to finally be an aunt. After 9 months of waiting, the time for a new life to see her for the first time was coming. Those tiny hands grasping her finger, feeling life pulsating in her very depths of her heart.

Chase cocked an eyebrow at her as he passed into a lane. "Hey, Sam, you okay?" he asked.

Sam just stood there gaping out at the highway. She had to get to the hospital one way or the other. At this point, her eyes turned ice blue. She rolled up her sleeves and eyed Chase, saying, "We have to go to the hospital."

"What?" Thomas asked surprisingly. "Whoa, whoa, wait, we have to WHAT?"

But Sam ignored Thomas's question. "Give me the wheel," she demanded. "Give me the wheel."

"Whoa, Sam, are you oka—"

Lunging on Chase's lap and yanking his hands off the wheel, shouted, "Give me the GODDAMN WHEEL!"

She stepped on the gas and steered forcefully to the right as a U-Turn. Patricia flew and smooshed her cheek on the window with Breanna on top of her. Julia held on tightly to Thomas as a shocked Joe yelled, "Dude, the humanity!"

Finally they were speeding down the highway faster than a Ferarri in a NASCAR tournament. People honked, cursed, and gave the finger as they whizzed by. However, it didn't matter to Sam unless there was a police car on her tail.

Chase flailed his arms, trying to breath under Sam. "This is illegal!" he choked. "What the fuck has gotten into you? Get off!"

The only thing Sam replied with was, "Auntly Instincts."


	3. Too Slow

Vanessa breathed heavily on the bed, her face plastered with sweat, her knuckles white against the bed rails. Next to her was Zac. He was holding her hand gently. He coaxed her through another contraction.  
"That's it, V," he cooed. "It's almost there. The doctor's checking it now."

"Fuck, it hurts!" growled Vanessa loudly. "Please be quick!" Her voice turned to a scream.

Security guards defending the door eyed the doctor examining her dialation hostely when they heard the scream.

"Sorry, honey, you're not ready yet," the doctor said as she pulled her fingers out of Vanessa's vagina. "You're only two centimeters dialated. Only a couple more hours."

The doctor threw her latex gloves away and walked out of the room through the buff guards. Vanessa sighed when the contraction passed. No doubt she was going through hell.

"Where's Sam?" she gasped to Zac.

"She's almost here," he whispered as he kissed her pale cheek. "Don't worry; she'll see him or her."

Vanessa smiled hopefully. Suddenly Zac's Iphone vibrated and rang in his pocket. Zac quickly left the room.

"Sam, are you coming?" Zac asked.

Her voice was estatic as she swirved a turn. She was steering in one hand and talking in the other. "Hell yeah, man," she cheered. "I'm going ninety here!"

"What do you mean by that?" Zac was wondering what she meant by that.

"Think, dude! Grabbing a wheel, wind in my hair, I'm going bazooka!"

"WHOA, wait, you're driving?"

"Hey! You'll never know…. Ha ha ha!"

"Dude!" Zac yelled. "That's illegal! You're crazy!"

"I HAVE RIGHTS TOO!" Sam screamed over a roaring crowd. "Ooh, hey, a Gucci! Is that Versace? Oh, sorry, dude, I'm on Rodeo Drive. Two more exits and a killed deer and I'll be there!"

Zac tried to stop her, pleading, "No, Sam, don't—"

The last thing Sam said before she hung up was "Hang on kids, this is gonna be a WILD ride! WHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" And she floored the gas as her friends screamed.

Zac put away his phone silently. "Kids," he grumbled. "Someday they'll kill us all."


	4. Just a LITTLE problem

"Fuck, Hertz is gonna make me broke." The group stared at the scratched and dented rental car in the hospital parking lot. Chase's eyes were full of humiliation and panic.

Sam burst out from the driver's seat like a lion, ordering, "C'mon, we gotta baby to visit! Let's go, people, go, go, go!"

She suddenly stopped when she saw the car. Her lips and eyes shrivled. "Ooooh," she winced. "That ain't good. Good luck with that, Chase."

Chase dropped his mouth as he saw Sam bolt across the parking lot. He began to charge after her, then Julia trying to stop him, then Thomas wanting to kiss Julia, then Patricia, Breanna, Brooke, then Joe and Sam Shepard.

The doorway hall entrance was small with pictures of surgery and blood. Guts in the pictures were popping out. Sam shivered.

"This is why I'm never getting C-section," Breanna whispered to Brooke. Brooke nodded fiercely.

Sam saw an elevator that took them to the floor of the delivery room lobby. She called to her group to get in the elevator. One by one they trotted in, and they went all the way up to the thirteenth floor.

"WHOO!" Thomas screamed. "Tower of Terror! Bring on the G-force! WHOOOOOOOO!"

"No, no, no, no, dude," Joe mumbled. "This is not some horror ride, this is a horror _room _we're going to."

Sam noticed his guitar in his guitar backpack. "Joe, why the hell did you bring your guitar into the hospital?" she asked humiliated.

Joe always acted like a down to earth punk hippie. He always smirked and played his guitar with his own songs. He adjusted his black beanie.

"If you were sick and dying of lead poisoning, would you like some music in your last moments of life?" he asked as a joke.

Sam just gaped at him confused. This was a place where babies were born, not a radiation center!

"That's what I thought," smirked Joe.

The elevator doors opened slowly to reveal a white room with a white door in front of it. Without looking around at the halls to the left and right of the rooms, the gang charged through the doors. Breanna was the first to go open the door, charging through to the waiting room. An African-American woman behind the blue desk jumped and her eyes turned wide at seeing the teenagers.

Julia cocked an eyebrow. "Is this the waiting room?"

The African-American woman grumbled, "If there's a couple between you guys, then yes, this is the delivery room."

Sam smiled and pranced up to the desk. She squinted at the woman's silver nametag, which bore the name, "Maybell."

"Hi." Sam put her tiptoes up to the desk. Even though she was really tall already, the desk's height beat her by a mile. "Um, you see, I'm here because my friend's having a baby, and, um, I'm here to visit her."

"Awww, isn't that sweet," mimicked the woman Maybell with a little bit of an attitude. She turned on her Mac computer. "Who is the patient you are visiting?"

Sam proudly replied, "Vanessa. Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Efron."

Maybell's eyes turned wide. Two security guards, one on each side of the desk, blocking the entrance to the delivery rooms, eyed Sam suspiciously.

"What?" laughed Sam. What was going on that made them so surprised?

Maybell narrowed her cold eyes at Sam. "And HOW are you her friend?" she growled.

"We met at Disneyland almost like two years ago," Sam explained. "She and Zac are good friends of mine. My friends and I were going on a road trip when Zac called me." She pointed her hand towards her friends.

The boys waved awkwardly as the girls gave a shy greeting.

Maybell rolled her eyes. She looked at both guards, who shook their heads. "I'm sorry, darling," she sighed sarcastically. "You can't visit your _friend." _

Sam's mouth dropped. "Whoa, wait, why?" she exclaimed.

"Because you have no actual proof and a special pass," retorted Maybell.

"Special pass? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Sam protested furiously. "No one told me about a fucking special pass!"  
"Well, I'm sorry," Maybell grunted. A security guard grabbed Sam and dragged her to the door. "No pass, no visit."

Breanna, Brooke, Patricia, Julia, Joe, Chase, Sam, and Thomas were already in the room where they entered in the beginning. The security guard threw Sam in the room with them. All of them tumbled on each other.

"Nice try," sneered the guard. "Crazy fans don't get access. Have fun on your trip." He slammed the door hard.

The kids grumbled and moaned under each other. Sam made her way from under Joe, throwing his arm off her leg forcefully. She popped her head out between Sam Shepard and Brooke.

She gasped, "Well, this is great."

"Ya think?" Chase popped his head up by her. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Beats me by a mile," Sam replied sadly. She put her fist on her chin. She glared at the window where she saw Maybell. She waved her fist at her. "Ya know, people tell the truth once in a while!" she shouted. "Ya want a battle? You're gonna get a war, lady! Ya hear me? A WAR!"

She squeezed herself out of the pile and slumped by the door. Breanna stared at her understandingly. She said, "Sam, face it; they're protective of celebrities, especially when they're more out in public at long periods of time. This isn't a good time. Maybe you can see them another time."

"Like, when the kid's two and it doesen't even know I'm its aunt?" Sam jumped up. "This is a new life I'm gonna be part of. I need to see it. I have to help support it, care for it, and love it from birth. I'm willing to take that chance. Besides, I promised Vanessa and Zac I'd be there." She sighed. "I don't want to break it," she quietly said.

Joe and Sam Shepard exchanged nervous glances at each other. Breanna hung her head low. Sam knew they were not excited to be in this, but it was for a good reason.

"So, you're the Sam who Vanessa was talking about all nine months, ey?"

All turned around. There were sofa chairs lined up on the wall. People were grimly browsing through pregnancy and medical magazines. Only one girl was looking at them intently.

"Holy shit," Brooke said monotone.

"What the fuck?" mumbled Chase.

Sam Shepard was staring intently at a man with popcorn in his hand. "What, who?" he confusingly asked.

"Oh my God!" squealed Julia as she jumped up on Thomas.

They were panicked because, there, standing in front of them, was the one and only Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa's other good friend who was soon going to be an aunt with Sam, also. Her eyes were focused on her.

"Ashley Tisdale?" Sam stood up shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I've seen you and heard about you," the celebrity replied, tossing her caramel blonde over her shoulder. "Vanessa tells me all about you, your personality, adventures, getting the ring with Zac—"

Hearing the incident with the yellow diamond ring, Sam blushed severely.

Ashley continued, "Sounds like you're a pretty loyal chica."

"I am," Sam replied shyly. "I'm trying to get in, but they think I'm just some insane fan trying to get in. Nothing works."

"That's what you think." Ashley stood up and pointed to Sam's friends. "These guys are your main weapons. I mean look at them—" even though most of them looked spaced out. "—don't you think these guys are loyal?"

The gang nodded along with Sam. Ashley said, "These guys will help you get there and see Vanessa. All you gotta do is try."

_You're more gentle than what I usually see on TV, _Sam thought. She smiled.

Suddenly Thomas blurted, "Hey, why can't you just come with us and tell them we're, well, Sam's here to see Vanessa?"

Ashley helplessly shrugged. "Can't," she sighed. "My manager's very protective of me and wants me to stay here, or else 'There's gonna be hell.' I would if I could."

Chase grumbled "Fuck" under his breath, but stopped when Julia whacked his arm hard. He made an "Ouch" word without talking.

Sam stood in thought for a minute or two. "Alright, guys," she announced when she was done. "Huddle around; I got a couple plans for this."


	5. Bohemian Rhapsody Power

Minutes later, Maybell was still grumpily at the desk working on the computer. The security guards still had their beady eyes on everyone who was allowed to be in the room at the time. They were protective, and would tackle down a little girl if they would. That's why they were trained to be guards for celebrities in public areas.

"Try and catch me bitches!" a voice screamed from the waiting room. Maybell lifted her head about to raise some hell. She didn't know where the voice was coming from but she sure knew it was trouble.

Suddenly a blur bursted through the doors, swirving out of control. It was Julia, her blue Ipod in the air blasting "Bohemian Rhapsody" from it. She was screaming wildly with Brooke pushing her in the wheelchair and shrieking like a banshee.

"It's time for a Bohemian Rhapsody Power!" announced Julia as she turned up her volume louder. Maybell was trying to catch the girls along with the security guards. This left the opening to the delivery room open and vulnerable.

Quietly, one by one, Sam and the others tiptoed out from the waiting room to the delivery room opening. They had to do it quickly before the guards and Maybell spotted them. Sam turned around to check if the coast was clear. It turned out it was because all hell was in one crowd when Julia was singing the Fandango part of the song. She rolled her eyes and chuckled in her head. Julia and Brooke could be so crazy.

"C'mon," Sam hissed to the group. They were right at the entrance.

Meanwhile, Brooke's skillful aim made her and Julia avoid the grabs and lunges of the guards. It looked like Julia was having the time of her life. Her eyes were wide and her face was plastered in a crazy smile, somewhat like the Cheshire Cat. One guard, his hands looking like claws among his white knuckles, tense muscles, and outstretched nails, charged with a bat at the wheelchair. Seeing this, Brooke panicked for a heartbeat but then jolted to the right. The guard missed, but the bat hit the wheel lock on the left wheel. The lock locked that one wheel into place. The wheelchair suddenly halted with no warning, sending Julia flying into the air—right at Sam and the others.

When Sam saw Julia flying at her, all she saw was a gaping face, wide, misshaped eyes, crazy Sonic The Hedgehog hair flying back, and flailing hands. Before she knew it she was pummeled to the wall with Julia on top of her. Her head hit the wall hard, so hard, Sam thought for a second that she made a dent or a hole in the wall. Her whole body sent numb shocks across her body; her eyes were fluttering.

And, before Julia could regain herself, Sam blacked out completely.


	6. I'm Trying

It was a couple hours since Vanessa was in labor, and she barely made any progress. Her second checkup she was only three centimeters dilated. Vanessa's contractions were so bad, even the epidural she took didn't even help numb the pain. They were growing closer minute by minute. Yet, despite her promise, Sam wasn't here at all to help the couple and see her niece or nephew come into the world.

As Zac contemplated why Sam wasn't there, his IPhone rang to Sam's ringtone, "Sanctuary," by Udtaka Hikaru. Sam loved Anime and Kingdom Hearts. Every day she sang it when she got out of bed or when she was in the shower. Shadow would always howl the tune with her, which always made Vanessa laugh, hearing the dog and human duet.

Zac turned on his phone, and could quickly hear the shakiness and depression in Sam's voice.

"Did ya get in yet?"

"Nope. Still trying."

Zac sighed. "I'm suing this hospital right after we bring the baby home."

"That's why I'm still in this hellhole trying to see my niece or nephew!" Sam hissed.

"You will somehow, I promise. You OK?"

"Julia knocked me out while trying to get in to see you and made me get a head bump."

"Who? What?"

"Nobody, just a friend! Put Vanessa on the phone please."

"You sure?" Zac looked to see if his wife had the demonic look yet. She seemed fine.

"That depends if she's at a contraction or not."

"She just got out of one. Here she is."

When Zac gave the phone to Vanessa she swiftly grabbed it away from him as if he was giving back a precious item to her. "Hello?" she rasped.

"Oh, Vanessa—" She could hear Sam choking up. "Just hold on, I'm so sorry I'm not there right now."

"Bright Eyes, it's fine," cooed Vanessa back. Vanessa called Sam "Bright Eyes" because the day they met Sam's green eyes were so bright every sparkle shone in them. "I know you'll be here. People can be so paranoid sometimes, it's so annoying."

Sam giggled. "I know," she sniffled. "I'm gonna get there one way or the other."

Another contraction came for Vanessa. "Don't worry," she groaned through the pain. "I promise you'll see her, no matter what happens. I can always trust you."


	7. Harder By The Minute

"This is getting harder by the minute," Sam grumbled to Ashley as both ducked down low, looking out the window to see Breanna holding Patricia and crying, saying that Patricia was suicidal and was going to kill herself by choking slowly with a spoon.

Ashley slapped a hand up to her face. "But I must say," she sighed quietly. "They got some creative ideas with them."

Sam only mumbled grumpily more. None of these plans were working at all, and the time was growing closer for the baby to be born. As the ideas failed, both from Ashley's and Sam's minds, the more security built up to the delivery room entrance. It made Sam wanna just barge right there and knock out all of them with anesthesia. Suddenly a bang persisted on the door, flinging Breanna and Patricia in the room. Patricia got up calmly, as if nothing happened, while Breanna was snarling and huffing in anger.

"Well, THAT didn't work!" she yelled. "We're out of options!"

"No, shit, Sherlock." Patricia shook herself off of the dirt from the ground.

"I know we are," Chase mumbled as he tried to tune Joe's guitar, which he was playing through the whole shenanigan. So far the gang tried to disguise Sam as an old grandma with Ramen as hair from the vending machine, let Joe play his guitar until Maybell fell asleep (until his string broke), have Chase hit on Maybell (he was an American Eagle model back then), and pretend that Thomas and Julia were a couple who Julia was going in labor (she used a sofa). However, Maybell recognized Julia from the wheelchair rant.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Julia asked, gazing up at Ashley. "I don't even know how I got into this shit in the first place."

Ashley only bowed her head. However, Sam had an angry, concentrated, hopeless face. How good was she to be an aunt if she didn't even have the power to get to the delivery room in time? Guilt ran through Sam as she looked out at the security and Maybell. Sam's green eyes were brimmed with tears. Maybell only snickered at the crying aunt-to-be.

A hand rested on Sam's shoulder, and she turned around. It was Ashley. She had sympathy in her pretty face. Sam could see her reflection in her sleek brown eyes, while Vanessa's were wide and glittering. Sam, thinking about her friend in need, turned away.

"Don't give up, sweetie," Ashley whispered comfortingly. "I know how hard you're trying."

"Apparently it isn't enough how hard I am," sniffed Sam. She pounded her hand on the wooden headrest of her waiting room chair. "FUCK!"

"I have an idea."

The gang turned around to a complete stranger next to Sam Shepard, who was eating some popcorn he made from a vending machine. He had recessing, neat gray hair but a George Clooney-looking face. He held a large newspaper in which his dark eyes were focused on. He looked pretty formal for waiting in a hospital. Was he a doctor or something?

"Why don't you just barge in through the security?" he suggested.

Everybody only dropped their mouths at the man. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" blew Joe. "Do you see the guns on them?"

"Colt 45s don't stand a chance," the man snorted. "I used to be head sheriff of my town back then. Don't start with me, fellas."

Joe cocked his head to the side. The man continued, "Those guys compared to you, they don't stand a chance. How could they outsmart the next generation of quick, swift, intelligent kids like you?"

Thomas only coughed and looked away.

Sam thought hard for a second. He had a point. Those old guys were stiff and couldn't reach down to grab a swift teen like them. Well, except Sam Shepard. That's another story.

"You have a point," said Sam. "We _could _try." She was still doubtful. But, it was their last shot. "Ya know, we _will _try." Her voice raised.

Her friends gulped. Chase grunted "Shit" under his breath. They wanted to help their friend, but not get killed in the progress. However, they nodded.

Ashley also announced she was coming, because she hated how someone like her manager could prevent her from seeing her new niece or nephew.

The man. With a flick of his newspaper he also added, "Good. Oh, and you better be quick. You got some company."

They looked out the window. There, coming to the waiting room, was a large group of black-dressed people with flashing cameras.

Sam's eyes grew wide. "No," she gasped. Paparazzi. Another obstacle to overcome. She had to get to Vanessa and Zac quick!

She whipped out her phone and quickly called Zac. He answered panicked. "What's going on?" he asked quickly.

"Bat the doors shut, cover every window, make sure every crack is sealed and every doctor is held hostage until the bastards are gone! The paparazzi are coming right at this minute!"

"FUCK! I have to protect Vanessa! We can't do all that junk right now!"

"Why can't you? Do you want to be in every cover of the magazine in the next 24 hours?"

"No, Sam, you don't understand! Vanessa's pushing right now!"


	8. Labor!

"C'mon, honey, you can do this," the nurse encouraged.

Vanessa lay panting on the bed, her legs spread apart and her abdomen feeling like it was ripping apart. It felt like she was pushing for hours while it was only for about ten minutes. The baby was pretty stubborn, the doctor said, from the slow dilation she had to overcome. She panted as sweat dripped down her beautiful face.

Zac stroked her hair gently, kissing her long, messy hair. "Baby you're almost there," he cooed. "Think of our baby. Our baby, in your arms."

_In your arms. _Vanessa had to give a weak smile thinking of the little bundle in her arms, despite right now it was draining the energy out of her like crazy. Suddenly another contraction hit her, this one stronger than the last, and she cried out.

"Push, sweetie, push!" the doctor ordered.

As the doctor counted Vanessa strained with everything she had. It was so exhausting she felt like she would blow.

"I can't do it!" she screamed. "Just get it out of me!"

The doctor immediately stated that he could see the head right there. Vanessa was so close, yet so far. Tears were streaming down her face. Zac fending off the paparazzi by holding the door shut, screaming, the pain, Sam not here, it was too much to handle.

"Push!" ordered the doctor again.

"Get out!" yelled Zac as the door forced to push open from the paps.

His voice was only a blur now. She pushed so hard until she let out a blood curdling scream. The faces of Zac and the crew of doctors were wide in shock, their eyes big. They weren't gaping at the baby, nor Vanessa's scream, but something—out the window. Vanessa weakly turned her head around. Then, she gasped. As she did, the head of her baby came out.

There, in a flurry of hair, flashes of light, and other kids and Ashley, was Sam. Vanessa smiled in relief. Thank God she's okay, she thought to herself. Vanessa always cared about her "other little sister" even when she herself was in distress. Sam was hanging upside down, grabbing onto the window, her ankle twisted severely in a security man's belt as he tried to fend off the paparazzi.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING ANKLE!" she screeched. Chase and Sam Shepard were trying to pry her off. She was literally bawling in pain.

Sam then pounded on the window. Zac gazed at her through the window in shock.

"Keep helping V, I got this," she ordered. She then proceeded to twist off the security guard and leap onto a pap attempting to take a picture. Breanna followed soon after.

V just stood there in amazement on what was going on outside. She never saw Sam turn in such defense. Contractions came, and Vanessa had to get back to work.

Then, outside, there was absolute silence.


	9. Layla Coraline Hudgens Efron

Breanna, Sam Shepard, Chase, Julia, Thomas, Patricia, Joe and Sam waited outside a hospital door for an hour, while Ashley went in. The security guards and Maybell finally realized who Sam was after all morning and night in the nightmare of a place and FINALLY let them in. All of them, including Sam, met Vanessa's mom, Gina, and her little sister, Stella. It was easy to explain to them one last time…well, not really.

"We finally got in," sighed Julia as she laid her head on Thomas's shoulder.

"Yup." Patricia was texting her story about the whole adventure to FailBlog.

Joe only played his guitar to a sweet, quiet tune. "I think it was all worth it," he said. He rested his feet on Sam's ankles. "Put 'er there, Sam."

"OW, YOU BITCH!"

Joe quickly got his legs off and chuckled. "Oops, sorry, I forgot."

Sam only glared at him and bent down to rub the thick bandage cast on her ankle. "That's what I thought," she growled. She then reached up and plucked the thinnest string on Joe's guitar hard and it broke.

"Fuck!" He quickly replaced the string with a new one.

"You got a bad one there," said Sam Shepard, munching on a Drumstick cone.

Sam only sighed as she rubbed her twisted ankle more. "Stupid security guard belt," she laughed. "But it was worth it."

"Ya happy to be in?" asked Chase.

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed. "I finally beat the holy shit out of Maybell!"

Chase only slapped his hand up to his face. "Hertz is SO gonna kill me," he grunted.

"Worth it," Sam still said.

"It'll be worth it to me when you pay for the damage," Chase retorted.

Before Sam could sucker punch him straight in the face, Ashley came out of the room. Her face was glowing with pride, excitement, and pure happiness. She looked at Sam. Sam immediately leaped up out of her seat.

"She's beautiful," she whispered. "Vanessa wants you in there. Oh, Sam, we have a niece."

Sam tried so so hard not to squeal in joy. Cautiously she tiptoed into the room. Her heart paced fast. She couldn't believe this day came, in all its splendor and piss-offs, it came. She thought she would pass out then and there, but she held her cool. It seemed like every step the aunt took lasted for eternity.

But the eternity was quickly over. There was Vanessa, Zac, Gina, Greg, and Stella, all looking at Sam proudly. Ashley followed Sam into the room. Vanessa was in the hospital bed, weak, but happy. Zac was right by her, looking at Sam with one eyebrow raised. Sam shot back at a glance at him saying _I will explain EVERYTHING later. _

She trotted over to Vanessa to give her a gentle hug. Both friends were so happy to see each other, that both made it to this moment. Little did Sam know what Vanessa was holding close to her. She heard a gurgle from a bundle of fluffy pink blankets at Vanessa's chest. Sam froze when she heard that sound.

Vanessa giggled. "Her name's Layla. Layla Coraline Hudgens Efron," she whispered.

"It's a girl?" Sam asked.

Vanessa nodded, looking down at the small baby in blankets. "Wanna hold her? After all, you are her aunt."

Sam took a sharp breath of air. She never held a baby before? What if she held her wrong? What if she cried? What if she soiled herself on her?

"Don't worry, Samantha," assured Gina. "It's not like you're not part of our family."

That's when it hit her. Sam _was _part of this family. She was the aunt of this new life. If Vanessa didn't ask her that night when Zac proposed to her, they would still love her. If Zac asked Sam to help him with the proposal during the summer, he trusted her as part of the family. A tear trickled down Sam's eyes thinking of it.

Slowly she reached out to hold Layla. Vanessa gave her the baby, and Sam slowly put Layla close to her breast, her head on Sam's palm and her body warm in her aunt's embrace.

Layla looked exactly like her mother in every way; wispy black hair, large chocolate orbs looking at her happily and curiously, and cute little lips, except she had Zac's skin color (which was a little lighter) and face structure. She was a beautiful baby. She wriggled her arms defiantly out of the blankets and waved them up to Sam.

Sam gasped. She tried so hard not to cry, not to ruin this perfect and touching moment. Gently Sam put her finger next to Layla's hand, in which she proceeded to grab it in her tiny little hand. She did _not _let go.

The room let out an "Awwwww" at the sweet greeting. Sam has tears streaming down her face looking down at a creation she was part of (kinda), whispering happily, "Hi, Layla, I'm your aunt, I'm your aunt. I'm so happy you're here. Hey."

Sam's friends peered through the door and were crying, even Patricia! Joe was humming a pretty tune on his guitar to deepen the mood. However, passing by them, glaring through the window, was Maybell herself. She was embarrassed, that was for sure.

And, making sure Layla had her eyes closed for this, Sam stuck up her middle finger and mouthed, "I fucking win."

Everyone just laughed.

**-EPILOGUE AGAIN WEEEEEEE! ****:**

**As I said, Sam grew up to be a loving aunt! She still has her Ramen in handy (always or she'll flip), and she spent her high school years with Patricia, Breanna, Julia, Thomas, Joe, Sam Shepard, Brooke, and Chase at her boarding school in Connecticut. **

**Joe rarely has his guitar strings broken anymore.**

**After Layla was brought home, Zac, did indeed, sue the hospital for "not letting a famlily member into the vicinity of their family members." He won. **

**Maybell and all the security there in the hospital were fired. **

**24 hours later after the birth, magazines had pictures of the fight outside the delivery room, stating **_**"Tisdale and Clarke Teach Paparazzi Right!"**_

**The magazine and Layla made history. **


	10. Third Installment, Need Reveiws!

Alright. My lovely reviewers and subscribers (if I have any .), there has been great demand for a third installment of my story from reviews AND from my lovely website hangout, Team Hudgens. However, I do not know what to write about! You might as well call it "Writer's Block Syndrome." I do not want to disappoint my reviewers and Team Hudgens if I don't make a third sequel, although my ideas have run out.

So, to please the masses, I will be under construction for a third story addition for "Zac's Crazy Engagement and Vanessa's Crazy Delivery, Sam's Wacko Adventure."

It's up to you all who like to review and those who have subscribed to me (if any! O.o). Please review on the topic of this story and put in your ideas, even if they are the craziest ideas in the world. The crazier, the better. That's why the titles of my trilogy have the word crazy in them somewhere. Please, I need your help if you want to see a third story sometime in the near future! Thank you.

Oh, and if you subscribed to me, with your review, please note that in there. Thanks again, and may you have endless Ramen with you just like Sam does :P


End file.
